the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Skull
The Red Skull was a major antagonist for the duration of Fandom Wars, acting as Hydra's true Supreme Leader for the duration of the group's existence, and even taking over separate branches of Hydra in differing timelines to suit his aims of total domination. Beginning his tenure in 1920s Germany, Red Skull, aka Johann Schmidt, was born to an abusive German family, and quickly ran from his home at a young age. Due to the beatings his father forced him to endure for failing, Red Skull made it a personal mission to always succeed and win in the end, setting up a foundation for the mindset he operates on today. Johann forged his identity off the dead body of a Bavarian man who tried to rally for German unity but was assassinated by Bavarian Loyalists, and went to Berlin to work as a bellboy in a hotel. During the rise of Adolf Hitler, the Nazi Government often used the hotel to house their officials, Hitler himself taking up Johann after a bet was made with Goering. Johann was trained in the ways of fascist ideology and given grade-A military training with all known weapons at the time. However, Johann secretly disproved of the close-minded barriers of tribal racism, and instead envisioned his own new world order that would improve upon the thought processes the Nazis currently held and go beyond it. In 1939, Johann refounded the old European secret society Hydra and greatly expanded on its aims, making it a militarist world takeover fascist war machine. Hydra appeared as a scientific branch of the Reich to the Nazi High Command, deterring their suspicions, until 1944 when it was clear the Germans would lose. Johann had confiscated the assets and technologies of other Reich scientists and split off Hydra after organising the assassination of several major Reich generals whom came to inspect Hydra's secret facility in the Alps. --------------------------------------------------- COLD WAR TO NEXUS MACHINE INCIDENT Hydra then spent the late 1940s and 1950s expanding its influence. Due to Hydra's ranks swelling with Ex-Nazis turned mercenaries, Johann Schmidt sold Hydra's services to numerous anti-communist right-wing Latin American dictators, whom used Hydra's members as commanders and trainers for right-wing deathsquads. Hydra in the 1960s greatly assisted the Argentinian military junta NRP (National Reorganization Process) kill off thousands of leftists, communists, and dissidents against the government in general. Johann did all this to accumulate Hydra more and more power and members, until finally creating a massive army that was stationed in Hydra's secret Siberian Headquarters. In 1971, Johann marshalled Hydra's extensive army for a botched assault on America. American FBI Agents led by Chief Agent Steve Rogers managed to infiltrate the massive 'Valkyrie-Class' Dreadnaughts Johann was loading his army up on and destroy their generator rooms, causing the warplanes to implode on themselves. Disgraced and devastated from this loss, Johann ordered his remaining loyalists to encase him in cryostasis until Hydra was ready for his command once more. What Johann didn't suspect was waking up to a world full of Virts. ----------------------------------------------------- After Baron Strucker failed in his siege of Las Vegas and Hydra was chased down to Dragon City, Red Skull was revived and given command of a new Hydra army once more. Johann's face had deformed greatly from cryostasis complications over the past century, and thus he was given the moniker 'Red Skull' Taking the new name to heart, Red Skull waged a new campaign of terror on the free nations of the Monsterian Empire and Lone Star Republic, alongside many minor yet capitalist and free countries, killing their politicians, scientists, lawyers, etc. in coordinated mass assassinations and bombings. Red Skull led Hydra in it's brief transformation into the Autocracy, an organisation with similar goals to Hydra, but also being called the Autocracy due to its integration of new allies, namely the Decepticons and some Rogue Sith. The Autocracy waged war on the LSR, nearly destroying them and capturing Europe. However, this did not last, as an LSR Counterattack into Europe soon emerged. Red Skull attempted to use nuclear missiles on the USA, to crush both the LSR and ME simultaneously, but the nukes were sabotaged by a Lone Star Republic EMP. The Autocracy later collapsed after their capital, Moscow Russia, was taken. Red Skull fled the original Fandom Wars timeline by busting into Apeture Laboratories and rushing through an experimental portal. ----------------------------------- NEW TIMELINE Red Skull landed in the FW Crossover Timeline, now pitted against new and old enemies, Red Skull rebuilt Hydra as an elite fighting force for world domination, seeking to take this particular FW World. Hydra rebuilt itself and nearly took the world, having spies in almost every major facet of life from librarians to presidents. Sadly, the world was caught in the violent vortex that was the Fandom Wars Multiversal Disaster, caused by a Particle Accelerator. ----------------------------------------- GRANDER MULTIVERSE Red Skull was thrust into a chaotic galactic arena filled with aliens and monsters and other horrors. However, his original goal of order was not deterred. Red Skull renewed his alliance with Megatron and make good with Emperor Palpatine, conscripting Imperial Stormtroopers and Decepticon Protoforms into service, Red Skull discovered his old scientist Arnim Zola on a long abandoned planet while out on a scavenging mission. Zola was reinstated to his former position, discovering new plasma blasters and grenades for Red Skull's new army of Hydra conscripts and volunteers. Red Skull later established a Hydra factory on Mars with the Decepticons, which mined natural resources and created Decepticon Protoforms and Hydra Plasma and Ion Assault Rifles. The factory was managed by Sarcco, Baron Strucker's son. Later on Red Skull's new Hydra was integrated into the Multiversal Union, a massive villain union. Red Skull, on behalf of Lord Sidious, had a new space station above Earth constructed to survey the nation. However, the Heroic Coalition and John Wick boarded a Hydra Trade Cruiser, and used it to enter the station, kill the crew, and self destruct it. Enraged by this loss, Red Skull ordered his army to hunt down John Wick, but to no avail, as the Polish mercenary evaded all of Hydra's attempts and killed many of their agents in the process. When the MU collapsed subsequently after their new Particle Accelerator was destroyed, Red Skull fled the dimension. -------------------------------- CROSSOVER DIMENSION Red Skull, Zola, the Decepticons, and some Imperial Remnants rejoined each other and reformed their old partnership. Forming a new coalition, Red Skull created some Hydra Drone factories on a deserted planet and recruited the local villagers into his army, giving them advanced weaponry and tech and having Zola train them in it. Red Skull then encountered Joey Mercer of the LSR on several occasions, the two becoming fast enemies after Red Skull orchestrated for the New Baron Strucker's assassination to cement Skull's place as the legitimate Hydra leader. However, Skull's luck would run out when his new allies were driven away by the Galactic Republic, whom orbitally bombarded Hydra's new factories and planets, forcing Skull to retreat once more. ------------------------------------------- DIMENSION 6-349 Red Skull would land in a totally new dimension after his Lambda-Class shuttle crashed due to a lack of fuel. He was rescued by Unicron, the secret Lord of Chaos and consumer of Universes, who employed Red Skull as his main Herald and ordered Skull to take over Earth and the Sol. System for Unicron. Red Skull obliged and remade Hydra once more with old and new allies, forming a collective of armies in the South American Continent and taking over Argentina, Brazil, and surrounding nations with brutal efficiency, launching an invasion of America via the southern border. However, America would reconsolidate at Canada and strike back, destroying Red Skull's new coalition. From here it is unknown what happened to Red Skull, most speculate he died in his command tower when the Heralds of Unicron Army Capital was infiltrated by US Marine Divisions. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists